Water Drop
by Mbik
Summary: Mereka berdua bertemu. Di malam penuh bintang dan diiringi tarian kunang-kunang mereka bertemu. "Terima kasih telah mencintai makhluk sepertiku." Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun." For #NHTD5Pain


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Water Drop** © **Aqua Titania**

**Rate**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Angst (Maaf jika feel-nya ga' dapet, soalnya saya sudah lama ga buat adegan begini T.T )

**Summary**: Mereka berdua bertemu. Di malam penuh bintang dan diiringi tarian kunang-kunang mereka bertemu. "Terima kasih telah mencintai makhluk sepertiku." Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

**Alternative Universe | OOC | Miss Typo | etc.**

Special for event #**NHTD5Pain **

Hope you like it :)

* * *

.

.

* * *

Seorang bocah berusia belum genap delapan tahun berlari tanpa alas kaki. Dengan kaki kecil yang terdapat bekas luka dan kapalan, ia berlari. Membelah pandang ilalang yang tumbuh subur hingga tingginya mencapai bahu sang bocah. Dengan tangan kanan membawa tongkat jaring dan sebuah kotak kaca yang diikat dan disampirkan di bahu kanannya, ia bersenandung riang. Tentu saja, karena saat ini kotak kacanya sudah penuh dengan katak dan belut sawah.

Kakinya belum juga berhenti berlari, karena ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah. Namun langkahnya kini terhenti, saat ia melihat puluhan―ah, mungkin saja ratusan kunang-kunang di sekelilingnya. Hewan kecil berwarna kuning redup dan berkelap-kelip, terbang rendah mengelilingi bocah tersebut.

"Wahahaha…" suara tawa terdengar lepas, "_Sugoi ne_!"

Tubuhnya berputar, sesekali menari sambil diiringi gerak gemulai serangga malam, dan akhirnya tubuh sang bocah jatuh ke dalam hamparan permadani hijau. Dadanya naik-turun, bibirnya masih terukir seulas senyum, dan terakhir, kelopak matanya terbuka lebar, menampilkan dengan jelas dua bola mata berwarna biru samudra. Terpendar indah akibat kilau dari sinar sang makhluk malam.

"Wah," suara takjub terdengar kembali dari bibir mungilnya. Tangannya terjulur ke atas, mencoba menggapai pemandangan indah yang terpapar di matanya.

Ia benar-benar bersyukur datang ke tempat ini, karena ia baru saja disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat indah. Bertemu puluhan kunang-kunang―dan saat ini, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat ratusan bintang yang berderet indah di atas langit malam. Benar-benar terlihat jelas, tanpa satu awan pun yang menutupi.

Ah, ingin rasanya ia berterimakasih pada ibunya, yang tadi memaksanya keluar malam hanya untuk berburu katak dan belut sawah untuk makanannya di esok hari.

Naruto―nama bocah itu―hanyalah anak dari petani miskin. Tinggal di sebuah gubuk kecil di kaki bukit. Keluarganya hanya memiliki sepetak sawah, yang jika musim panen tiba hanya menghasilkan keuntungan yang tak seberapa. Namun, Naruto tetap bersyukur. Paling tidak nasib keluarganya jauh lebih baik daripada Sasuke―teman sepermainannya―yang saat ini hidup sebatang kara, karena seluruh anggota keluarganya tewas terbunuh pada suatu malam.

Pikirannya masih berkelana, sampai tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara petikan senar yang terdengar sayup-sayup dari kejauhan. Naruto menutup mata, memajamkan telinga, sambil menikmati petikan nada yang terdengar indah di telinganya. Benar-benar aneh, pikirnya. Kenapa hatinya terasa teduh saat mendengar melodi indah ini?

Tanpa pikir panjang, apa lagi merasa takut, Naruto berjalan menuju sumber suara. Bahkan ia sudah lupa janjinya pada sang bunda untuk pulang cepat. Kaki tak beralasnya masih terus melangkah, pelan-pelan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara gemerisik.

Ah, akhirnya langkah kakinya terhenti di sebuah danau dengan air jernih. Terlihat sangat indah di malam hari, apalagi ditambah kemerlap cahaya kuning dari kunang-kunang. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat mulutnya terbuka lebar. Bukan kunang-kunang, bukan juga permukaan air danau yang jernih―sampai-sampai bulan dan ratusan bintang mampu bercermin. Mulutnya ternganga karena sosok yang duduk di tengah danau sambil memainkan _Shamisen_.

Bocah pirang itu masih tak percaya, meski sudah beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata.

Entah ini malam keberuntungannya atau malah sebaliknya, karena saat ini, sang bocah pirang baru saja melihat kejadian paling langka. Bagaimana tidak, karena sekarang ia bertemu langsung dengan legenda desa, sang dewi penunggu danau Konoha.

Dewi itu masih asyik memetik _Shamisen_―alat musik petik yang hanya terdiri dari tiga dawai. Naruto sampai terkesima dibuatnya.

"_A-ano_," akhirnya bocah itu membuka suara dan berhasil membuat tangan yang sedari tadi memegang _Bachi_ terhenti.

Sang dewi danau menegakkan tubuh. Dengan wajah terkejut ia melihat bocah dekil penuh lumpur di wajah dan kaki, sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Hei," Naruto membuat corong dari kedua tangannya, "Apa benar kau dewi danau yang terkenal itu?" tanyanya tanpa sopan sedikit pun.

Dewi itu berdiri dari singasana yang terbuat dari air. Baik _Shamisen_ maupun kursi yang ia duduki langsung lenyap dan berbaur kembali menjadi air danau.

"Ap-apa kau bisa melihatku?" tanya sang dewi dengan nada tak percaya. Selama menghuni danau ini, ia baru pertama kali berbicara langsung dengan manusia.

"Hum." Naruto mengangguk mantap, membuat helai pirangnya bergerak riang.

Sang dewi mendekat ke tepi. Dengan bola mata peraknya, ia menatap Naruto dengan seksama. Meneliti dari ujung rambut hingga ibu jari kaki Naruto yang ditutupi lumpur sawah.

Naruto meneguk ludah, merasa aneh dan gelisah karena diperhatikan sedekat ini. Apalagi ini oleh sosok dewi yang luar biasa cantiknya.

Bocah itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takjubnya. Mata biru samudranya sampai lupa ia kedipkan saat melihat sosok cantik berambut biru kehitaman dengan tetes-tetes air yang selalu turun di setiap helainya.

"Apa rambutmu terbuat dari air?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, tangan bocah berkulit cokelat itu terjulur dan mengelus helai-helai rambut berwarna biru gelap tersebut.

"Wah, ternyata benar!" Naruto merasa takjub saat mendapati tangannya telah basah.

Sang dewi hanya menunduk saat puncak kepalanya dengan lembut diusap-usap oleh bocah manusia. Perasaannya saat ini tidak menentu kala tangan kecil nan hangat sang bocah menyentuh rambut airnya.

Tiba-tiba tangan itu berhenti mengusap rambutnya, sang dewi yang sudah merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan itu membuka matanya, merasa kesepian saat kehangatan itu meninggalkannya.

"Perkenalkan," sebuah tangan terjulur di depan sang dewi danau, "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, tujuh tahun." Lengkap dengan cegiran khasnya.

Sang dewi terpana saat melihat kilau safir dari mata sang bocah petani.

"Namaku Hinata," ucapnya pelan, menerima uluran tangan tersebut dengan ragu. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat, menikmati sensasi luar biasa yang dirasakan oleh telapak tangan masing-masing.

Setelah detik demi detik diselimuti keheningan, akhirnya Naruto membuka suara. "Apa boleh aku sering berkunjung ke sini?"

Sang dewi terdiam cukup lama, menimbang permintaan Naruto barusan, "Boleh saja, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Hinata terdiam lagi beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan kata, "Kau tidak boleh menaruh hati padaku," ucapnya sambil menatap lekat sang pemilik mata biru terang tersebut.

"Eh?"

Hanya itu yang berhasil diucapkan Naruto, bocah itu tak sepenuhnya paham dengan kalimat yang baru saja di dengar telinganya. Dengan acuh sambil mengangkat bahu, Naruto menjawab enteng, "Hmmm, tenang saja, itu perkara mudah."

Sang dewi masih meragu, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju.

Naruto terlihat sangat senang, bola matanya berbinar bahagia. Masih banyak yang ingin ia ungkapkan pada Hinata, tapi hari sudah semakin larut dan ia tak ingin ibunya di rumah khawatir dan menghukumnya. Oleh sebab itu, dengan terpaksa ia berpamitan pada penunggu danau.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hinata. Sampai jumpa besok."

Naruto pergi, sambil meneteng kotak berisi tangkapannya malam ini. Bersenandung ringan, dan tak lupa bocah itu melambaikan tangannya pada sosok wanita di dalam danau―yang saat itu, dengan mata _amethyst_-nya menatap bocah pirang itu tanpa kedip.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Esok harinya, dan hari berikutnya lagi, bocah bernama Naruto itu selalu datang menemui Hinata. Tanpa Hinata sadari, hubungannya dengan bocah manusia itu semakin dekat.

Dengan cengiran khasnya, ia menyapa sang dewi setiap malam. Bercerita dengan riang tentang hari-harinya membantu kedua orangtuanya bekerja di sawah, kesehariannya di sekolah, dan juga teman-temannya―segala hal ia ungkapkan pada sang dewi danau.

Sementara itu, Hinata hanya mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan Naruto. Sesekali ia mengeluarkan pendapat, namun lebih sering Hinata tertawa kecil. Sang dewi sangat terkesan dengan sifat teman manusianya itu. Bagaimana bisa bocah yang tingginya hanya mencapai perutnya itu sangat gigih membantu orang tuanya, tetap ceria dan bersemangat setiap harinya?

"Kau sangat hebat, Naruto-_kun,_" puji Hinata.

Keduanya duduk di tepi danau, sementara kaki mereka berada di air danau tenang tak beriak.

Naruto menggaruk rambutnya, "Hehehe, kau jangan terlalu memujiku, Hinata."

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat tingkah Naruto yang begitu polos.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa," Naruto merogoh kantung celananya, "ini untukmu."

Sebuah ukiran kayu berbentuk bulan sabit sudah ada di tangan Hinata, diujungnya sudah dilubangi sehingga tali berwarna hitam bisa masuk ke dalamnya.

"Ini apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Hadiah untukmu. Tadi aku membuatnya pada jam pelajaran kerajinan tangan," ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata masih memandang ukiran kayu tersebut, tangannya perlahan menelusuri serat-serat kayu yang terlihat masih kasar, terlihat sekali pembuat kalung itu masih di tahap amatir.

"Maaf kalau bentuknya jelek."

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak kok. Aku suka. Terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_," ucapnya seraya mengalungkan kalung itu ke lehernya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Mereka berdua tersenyum, menatap masing-masing mata lawan bicaranya, kemudian beralih memandang pantulan bulan yang tercermin sempurna di permukaan air danau. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut keduanya, hanya gemericik air yang terdengar saat kaki Naruto bermain di air danau.

_Ah, ingin rasanya Naruto menghentikan waktu sehingga kebersamaannya dengan Hinata bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi_.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Setiap musim berlalu layaknya kereta angkut barang yang selalu Naruto lihat setiap sore menjelang. Datang dan pergi dengan cepat. Persis seperti hubungan persahabatannya dengan dewi Hinata. Mereka selalu bertemu, di waktu dan tempat yang sama. Setiap hari, selama hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya.

"Naruto-_kun_," panggil Hinata.

Bocah―ah, bukan. Saat ini Naruto bukan lagi seorang bocah dekil dengan ingus yang masih bertengger manis di hidung. Ia sudah berubah. Tumbuh sehat menjadi remaja tampan. Kulitnya masih cokelat seperti dulu, pun demikian dengan rambut dan warna matanya. Namun ada yang berubah, tingginya sudah melewati tinggi sang dewi, wajahnya juga sudah berubah menjadi lebih dewasa, dan jangan lupa dengan otot-otot yang terbentuk karena kerja kerasnya selama bertahun-tahun membantu ayahnya di sawah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

Naruto yang sedari tadi tidur-tiduran di bawah pohon, membuka matanya.

Hinata menggeleng, "Um, tidak ada apa-apa."

Kembali, dewi danau itu memainkan _Shamisen, _namun kali ini ia memainkan sebuah lagu bernada pilu, tak seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Pemuda Uzumaki itu tak tahu apa gerangan yang mengganggu sang dewi danau.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Tidak terasa umurku sudah tujuh belas tahun."

Suatu malam, saat langit hanya di dominasi warna hitam tanpa titik-titik cahaya putih yang menemani, Naruto membuka percakapan. Hawa dingin menciptakan uap air ketika Naruto bicara.

"Hm." Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk setuju.

"Rasanya cepat sekali waktu berputar," mata birunya menerawang jauh, "Aku bahkan masih ingat pertemuan kita sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Hinata―seperti biasa hanya mendengarkan setiap perkataan tersebut, pikirannya melayang ke malam pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Pasti ini yang namanya takdir," ujarnya kemudian, tangannya tiba-tiba menggenggam erat jemari Hinata. Membuat tangan Hinata yang dingin perlahan menghangat.

Ada yang aneh dengan wajah Naruto. Tidak ada kilau jenaka di matanya. Hawa di sekitar danau tiba-tiba terasa berat, saat manik blue saphire itu menatap tajam Hinata. Butuh setidaknya tarikan napas pajang sebelum kalimat itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Naruto, dan mampu membuat napas sang dewi tercekat dan pikirannya tiba-tiba berkabut.

"Hinata, sepertinya aku mencintaimu," ucap Naruto lirih, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Mata gadis itu membola, "Ap-apa?!" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Ada perasaan aneh di lubuk hatinya, terasa seperti gelombang deras yang berputar di bagian perutnya.

'_Perasaan asing apa ini?' _ batinnya bergolak.

Tanpa sadar Hinata melepas cengkraman tangan Naruto dan beralih memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Sangat sakit, sampai-sampai kelopak matanya tertutup.

_Ah, Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu, jika saat matanya terpejam, pemuda di sampingnya menunjukkan raut kecewa. Ada luka yang terpancar di dalam matanya. Sepertinya ia mengira Hinata menolak pernyataannya barusan._

"Hahaha," Naruto tertawa canggung, cepat-cepat ia memakai topeng 'wajah ceria'-nya. "Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku hanya bercanda. Lupakan ucapanku yang barusan."

"Hm." Hinata ikut tertawa, namun entah mengapa hatinya semakin terasa sakit. Ia sama sekali tidak memahami perasaannya kali ini.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya, Hinata."

Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri. Menepuk celana kainnya yang kotor akibat tanah kering, kemudian tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata, Naruto langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan sang dewi danau.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Naruto tidak datang berkunjung. Ini adalah kali pertama Naruto absen menemui Hinata. Hari berikutnya, berikutnya lagi, dan kali berikutnya, Naruto tak kunjung menampakkan diri. Ini sangat tidak biasa, sang dewi semakin gelisah. Ada perasaan takut menghampiri hatinya.

"Apa Naruto sakit? Atau jangan-jangan―"

Hinata membekap mulutnya, terlalu takut mengandai-andai. Namun pikiran buruk selalu menari di otaknya, belum lagi bisikan negatif terngiang di telinganya.

"Sepinya~" Hinata bergumam, kemudian mendesah untuk kesepuluh kalinya di hari ini.

Bosan sekali jika tidak ada Naruto di sampingnya. Meskipun Naruto hanya mengunjunginya setiap malam selama dua jam, namun Hinata sudah cukup terhibur. Hari-harinya lebih menyenangkan saat Naruto masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Padahal dulu sebelum mereka saling kenal, Hinata hanya berdiam diri, duduk sambil memainkan alat musiknya. Selalu begitu, selama puluhan tahun.

Manik bulannya ia pejamkan, badannya sekarang sedang mengapung di permukaan air danau. Bergerak pelan dan tenang, namun kemudian terlihat gelisah. Dengan cepat ia langsung berganti posisi menjadi berdiri di atas air, menatap jalan setapak yang selalu dilewati pemuda Uzumaki.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku ke sana saja, ya?"

―Dan untuk pertama kalinya, sejak dirinya menjadi penunggu danau, ia meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya selama ini.

.

.

Tetes-tetes air mengiringi setiap langkahnya. Tak seharusnya ia keluar, karena semakin jauh ia melangkah tenaganya akan semakin lemah.

Langkahnya kian melambat, ujung rambut dan jemarinya makin deras meneteskan air, tapi Hinata tetap berjalan, dan setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia hampir sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Sebuah rumah sederhana dapat ia lihat dengan jelas. Cahaya lampu keluar dari dalam jendela.

'Ah, pasti ini rumah Naruto,' batinnya senang.

Dengan mempercepat langkah, Hinata akhirnya tiba di samping jendela. Mengintip dengan was-was kejadian di dalam sana.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya duduk di samping ranjang dengan raut wajah cemas. Di sampingnya ada tubuh Naruto yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas kasur. Napas naik-turun tak teratur, keringat tak henti-hentinya mengucur di dahinya. Ah, bahkan wajah Naruto terlihat pucat sekali.

Dengan tangan bergetar, wanita itu mengusap dahi Naruto dengan kain putih.

Tak jauh dari sana berdiri sesosok pria berambut kuning pucat, memegang bahu wanita itu dengan erat. "Aku tidak tahu, Kushina." Pria itu menggeleng lemah.

"Tapi kenapa ini bisa terjadi pada anak kita? Kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba sakit? Padahal kau tahu 'kan, anak kita tidak pernah sakit?!"

Tangisan wanita itu pecah seketika. Mencengkram erat kain putih yang baru saja digunakan untuk mengelap kening Naruto. Kushina―nama wanita itu benar-benar sedih, hatinya remuk redam saat tiga hari yang lalu mendapati anak semata wayangnya jatuh pingsan di depan pintu rumah mereka dengan tubuh kejang-kejang.

Ia sangat panik, dengan cepat memanggil suaminya yang saat itu sedang tiduran di kamar. Sang suami―Minato, langsung pergi mencari pertolongan. Namun, setiap dokter desa yang bertandang ke rumah dan memeriksa keadaan anaknya tidak tahu penyakit apa yang di derita Naruto. Tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuh Naruto, semuanya berjalan normal, tapi tetap saja Naruto belum juga sadar hingga saat ini.

"Bagaimana ini, _Anata_?"

Kushina tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mereka yang hidup pas-pasan dan hanya bekerja sebagai petani tentu tak mampu membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit di kota. Sang kepala rumah tangga memejamkan mata, ia merasa gagal karena tak mampu melakukan sesuatu untuk kesembuhan putra satu-satunya itu.

"Kita biarkan Naruto istirahat, ya?" ajaknya sambil membawa Kushina pergi dari kamar Naruto. Mau tak mau sang istri mengangguk dan beranjak dari kamar Naruto yang sederhana itu.

Pintu kayu perlahan tertutup, meninggalkan tubuh Naruto yang berbaring lemah sendirian. Hinata masih terdiam di sudut jendela, dari tadi ia mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tua Naruto, kakinya bahkan belum juga bergerak dari tempatnya berpijak.

'Naruto sakit?' batinnya.

Entah mengapa hatinya merasa ngilu kala melihat Naruto berbaring tak berdaya di ranjang.

Hinata sang dewi danau masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto melewati sela-sela jendela, mengubah wujudnya menjadi cairan kemudian kembali lagi ke wujud semula setelah seluruh tubuhnya masuk ke dalam.

"Naruto," sapa Hinata.

Gadis berambut indigo itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok pemuda di depannya.

"Naruto," panggil Hinata lagi.

Kali ini ia sudah ada di samping Naruto. Tangannya mengelus helai pirang yang terlihat lepek karena basah oleh keringat, berharap dengan begitu sakit yang diderita Naruto bisa sedikit berkurang.

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto? _

Ia meneliti sekujur tubuh Naruto. Tidak ada yang aneh. Jantung, paru-paru, semuanya bekerja dengan normal. Tapi kenapa? Dengan mata byakugan-nya ia memindai seluruh tubuh Naruto. Atas-bawah, berulang-ulang, dan sampailah ia pada satu titik yang letaknya di lengan kiri Naruto. Ada sesuatu berwarna hitam di sana, berdenyut seolah memiliki nyawa.

Hinata membelalakkan mata saat tahu apa yang menyebabkan Naruto tak sadarkan diri.

"Racun siluman ular?"

Hinata meneguk ludah. Ia tahu racun itu. Jenis racun yang sangat berbahaya, bahkan tak ada satupun manusia yang hidup setelah terkena racun tersebut. Tapi untung saja tubuh Naruto mampu menahannya sampai hari ini, biasanya dalam keadaan normal, hanya butuh waktu dua puluh empat jam hingga membuat manusia itu mati. Berbeda dengan racun ular biasa, rancul ular silumat tidak dapat terdeteks oleh mata manusia. Penyebaran racunnya juga tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh obat manusia. Hanya ada satu cara, dan itu bisa sangat membahayakan nyawa Hinata.

Namun Hinata tidak peduli, pikirannya saat ini hanya terfokus untuk menyembuhkan Naruto.

.

Meski harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Seminggu tanpa terasa berlalu begitu cepat. Daun-daun di sekitar danau mulai berguguran, membuat permukaan air dikotori dedaunan yang kering. Semilir angin di musim gugur begitu dingin terasa, menandakan musim dingin sebentar lagi tiba.

Ada Hinata, dengan wajah terantuk-antuk menahan kantuk duduk di tepi sungai. Wajahnya masih terlihat sama, cantik sekaligus anggun di saat yang bersamaan. Kelopak matanya tertutup, kepalanya menunduk dan membuat sebagian helai rambut airnya menutupi wajahnya yang ayu. Akhir-akhir ini Hinata sering kelelahan dan tertidur lebih banyak dari biasanya.

_Krak._

Suara dahan putus akibat injakkan seseorang. Sang dewi masih terbuai dalam mimpi sehingga tak menyadari ada tangan yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hinata!"

Terkaget, Hinata langsung sadar dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata, melihat sosok yang hampir dua minggu tak berkunjung ke danaunya ini.

"Ah, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata mengukir senyum, "Kau sudah sehat rupanya. Untung saja aku masih sempat melihatmu."

Ada setitik syukur dalam kalimat yang diucapkan Hinata. Ia sangat senang pemuda Uzumaki itu terlihat sehat, wajahnya tak lagi pucat dan bola matanya berkilau terang.

Saat ini Naruto memakai baju musim dinginnya, dengan jaket tebal berwarna orange dan syal hitam melilit lehernya. "Uhh, dinginnya," ujarnya sambil mendudukkan diri di samping Hinata.

Hinata terdiam, matanya kembali terpejam. Alis Naruto sedikit terangkat melihat sikap Hinata yang tak biasa.

"Apa benar yang menyembuhkanku adalah kamu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto untuk sekedar memecah kesunyian.

Hinata hanya mengangguk singkat, kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Hinata bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto yang menegang.

"Te-terima kasih telah menolongku, Hinata." Naruto baru kali ini segugup ini. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Hm, waktu itu aku kira kau tidak datang karena marah padaku," ucap Hinata semakin pelan, kelopak matanya terbuka dan melihat riak-riak yang tercipta di permukaan danau, "Tapi ternyata kau malah sakit. Untunglah kau sudah baikan, Naruto," lanjutnya dengan suara lirih, nyaris berbisik.

"Iya. Aku sudah sehat," ujar Naruto.

Tangannya beralih memegang tangan pucat sang dewi air. Naruto sedikit mengernyit saat merasakan sensasi dingin saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan jemari Hinata. Terasa lebih dingin dan lebih basah dari biasanya.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati sang dewi danau kembali memejamkan mata.

"Sepertinya kau lebih pucat dari biasanya, Hinata."

Jemari Naruto menelusuri wajah pucat Hinata, menyingkirkan helaian rambut di sisi kanan wajah Hinata. Memang Naruto akui bahwa kulit Hinata amatlah putih, namun sangat berbeda dengan yang ia lihat saat ini. Putihnya terlihat tak wajar.

"…"

Hinata tak menjawab, nafasnya terlihat putus-putus dan terkesan berat.

Naruto mulai dilanda kepanikan, "Hinata, kau tidak sakit 'kan?" Dengan pelan ia menggoncangkan bahu Hinata. Tak ada respon, kembali ia memanggil nama sang dewi dengan nada satu tingkat lebih tinggi

Barulah kelopak mata Hinata terbuka, "Tenang saja, aku hanya sedikit lelah," ucapnya dengan susah payah.

Namun bukannya merasa lega, kepanikannya semakin menggila. Ia memandang keseluruhan tubuh sang dewi dengan tatapan tak pecaya. Dunia terasa gelap di mata Naruto.

"Hinata, apa benar kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto melihat tetes-tetes air di rambut

Hinata tak henti-hentinya mengucur. Intensitasnya lebih banyak dari biasanya. "Kenapa tubuhmu semakin basah, Hinata?" Tak hanya itu, pori-pori di seluruh tubuhnya juga mengeluarkan air.

Naruto melepaskan syal hitamnya dan melilitkannya ke leher Hinata, matanya tanpa sengaja melihat kalung hasil prakaryanya saat ia masih bocah. Nyeri menyerang di ulu hati Naruto saat mengetahui hadiah kecilnya di masa lalu masih di pakai sang dewi danau.

"Hinata, apa kau kedinginan?" Naruto bertanya, memeluk sang dewi dengan erat, mencoba membagi kehangatan meski membuat jaketnya basah.

"Sepertinya ini memang sudah waktunya," ucap Hinata lirih dan berhasil membuat tubuh Naruto kembali menegang. Ada perasaan tidak enak menghantui Naruto, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Detik berikutnya ia melihat kabut tipis menyelimuti sekeliling danau. Ada yang aneh. Sejak awal ada yang tidak beres dengan Hinata.

_Sebenarnya ada apa ini?_

Sungguh Naruto benar-benar frustasi dibuatnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto setengah berteriak.

Saat ini ia sedang melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Hinata. Astaga, Naruto memekik dalam hati saat melihat tangan Hinata yang menyusut dan terlihat sangat kurus.

Jantung Naruto mendadak berhenti, nafasnya seolah-olah dicuri saat melihat tubuh kurus sang dewi. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya mulai keluar, menganak sungai di pipi dan akhirnya jatuh menyentuh tangan sang dewi.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada tercekat.

Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat selain mendekap sang dewi dengan erat, berharap dengan begitu tubuh sang dewi dapat kembali sehat.

"Maafkan aku karena waktu itu menolakmu, Naruto-_kun_," bisikan Hinata terdengar amat pelan, seolah-olah semua tenaganya terkuras habis.

Naruto menggeleng kuat, ia benar-benar tak bisa membendung lagi air matanya.

Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari, mencari sesuatu untuk menolong sang dewi.

"Tolong jangan katakan itu!" teriak Naruto di sela-sela tangisnya. "Hinata! Hei, Hinata! Bertahanlah!" Kembali Naruto mengguncangkan tubuh Hinata, mencoba membuatnya tetap sadar.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Masih banyak hal yang ingin aku utarakan padamu. Masih banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan bersamamu." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terisak.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Carilah gadis yang baik, menikahlah, kemudian lahirkan anak-anak yang sehat," lirih Hinata, tangannya yang saat ini terlihat sangat kurus memegang puncak kepala Naruto dengan lembut, mengelusnya seperti ketika Naruto masih bocah.

"Apa semua ini karena kau menyelamatkanku?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, namun Naruto tahu itu berarti 'ya'. Hati Naruto semakin sakit dan sesak, rasanya susah sekali ia untuk bernapas.

"Ap-apa? Kenapa?!" Ia sungguh tidak terima dengan perbuatan Hinata. Bagaimana bisa Hinata mengorbankan nyawa demi keselamatan jiwanya?

"Aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu. Kau kira aku bakal senang saat aku sehat sementara tubuhmu sekarat?! Aku minta kau tarik kembali apapun yang kau berikan pada tubuhku ini!"

Naruto berteriak, membuat dedaunan yang tumbuh di sekitar bergerak gelisah. Kabut semakin tebal melingkupi danau, pun demikian pada suhu udara yang semakin menurun.

Namun dewi itu hanya tersenyum lemah, "Maaf, tapi permintaanmu aku tolak."

Sang dewi melepaskan pelukan, memandang Naruto, air masih terus keluar dari setiap pori di tubuhnya. Dari cara tatapannya itu terlihat sekali ia tidak menyesal, karena demi Naruto apapun akan ia lakukan.

Air mata Naruto keluar semakin banyak, mengalir deras bagaikan bendungan jebol, dan membuat matanya benar-benar memerah. Dadanya benar-benar sesak dan beberapa kali ia tersedak ludah sendiri karena menahan tangis.

"Tidak, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku…" rengek Naruto, persis saat ia berumur delapan tahun. Pemuda itu bahkan tak malu menangis sesunggukan di depan Hinata.

Hinata―yang saat ini kembali dipeluk Naruto―menggeleng, "Kau tahu Naruto, aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu."

Perkataan itu, ucapan itu, seharusnya Naruto yang mengatakannya, bukan sebaliknya.

"H-hinata…ak-aku…" tangis Naruto semakin keras.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja," Hinata terkekeh, mengesampingkan tubuhnya yang semakin melemah.

Bibirnya bergetar, "Ak-aku―"

"Aku tahu," seolah tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepala sang bocah, "Terima kasih telah mencintai makhluk sepertiku." Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-_kun._"

_Deg._

Akhirnya, kalimat yag selama ini ingin di dengar Naruto akhirnya terucap dari bibir Hinata. Kalimat terakhir itu entah mengapa membuat hati Naruto bagai diremas. Ada rasa lega saat perasaannya ternyata tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi kenapa kalimat itu bagaikan nyanyian pilu bagaikan ucapan perpisahan.

"―!"

Naruto terkejut saat tubuh yang dipeluknya sedari tadi pecah menjadi bulir-bulir air, menambah basah kain bajunya, pun demikian tanah yang ada di sekelilingnya. Tubuh Hinata benar-benar lenyap.

"Hinata," jantung Naruto mencelos saat mengetahui kebenaran yang ada. Hinata-nya, dewi yang sepuluh tahun selalu menemani hari-harinya, saat ini benar-benar sudah tiada. Dengan erat, Naruto memeluk jaket dan syalnya yang basah oleh air.

"HINATA!" teriakan itu menggema, terdengar pilu dan menyakitkan.

Angin bertiup kencang, membuat dedaunan dan ranting saling bertubrukan. Dingin di malam musim gugur ini benar-benar menusuk kulit, namun sekali lagi Naruto tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Air matanya masih terus mengalir, menangisi kepergian sang dewi danau, menangisi cinta pertamanya.

Berselang kemudian, muncul dari balik semak serangga malam yang selama ini selalu menemani Hinata saat bermain _Shamisen_. Kunang-kunang terbang rendah, mengitari tubuh Naruto yang masih meringkuk sambil memeluk sisa-sisa keberadaan sang dewi.

Menyajikan tarian pelipur luka pada hati Naruto yang berduka.

.

.

.

''Ne_, Naruto-_kun_?'_

'_Hm?'_

'_Siapa cinta pertamamu?'_

'_Cinta pertamaku itu―'_

_._

_._

.

.

.FIN.

* * *

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf jika feel-nya ga begitu terasa. Saya akan sangat senang jika kalian memberi saya masukan berupa saran, kritik dan pendapatnya tentang cerita ini. Selamat NHTD#5 minna~


End file.
